


The Goblin Cart Wedding Saga

by NeoDiji



Category: Tales of Series, Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Fandom Joke, Fluff, Goblin Cart, Goblin Cart Wedding, Humor, M/M, Sorey's Two True Loves In One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 05:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoDiji/pseuds/NeoDiji
Summary: Sorey and Mikleo get married in a goblin cart. Literally.





	The Goblin Cart Wedding Saga

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mikleohno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikleohno/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I neither own nor make any profit from this Tales of Zestiria fanfiction. My only proceeds come in the form of kudos, comments, and Tumblr notifications and messages. (@NeoDiji)
> 
> For [Mikleohno](https://mikleohno.tumblr.com/), who submitted a formal request for Sorey and Mikleo to get married on a goblin cart. <3
> 
> ~~I'm sorry it took me SO LONG.~~
> 
> Because, you know, fandom joke.
> 
> I might mess around with this more. But for now. Fluff and humor.

“Regretting that you said ‘yes’?” Edna asked slyly, poking Mikleo’s side with her parasol.

Pointedly stepping back, Mikleo shook his head. “I’d _never_ regret agreeing to marry Sorey,” he said, idly looking over the wedding guests’ heads. There were too many people here to witness such a life-changing moment, and he was having trouble breathing steadily—which was ridiculous, because they were outside in the fresh mountain air. The sun was shining but not too hot, making it ideal weather for the marriage of the millennium. Maotelus must have blessed this day. Everything was perfect.

Almost.

“Not _that_ ,” Edna griped, rolling her eyes and glancing towards a nearby hill. “Of _course_ you wouldn’t hesitate to tie your life to his. I _meant_ , are you regretting agreeing to get married in a goblin cart?”

Mikleo froze, blinked, shrugged. “It wasn’t my first choice,” he said slowly, keeping his voice low as the mingling wedding guests started to find seats set up on either side of a grassy aisle. “But ultimately, Sorey will be happy.”

Edna sighed and waited for Mikleo to meet her eyes. “Sure,” she said, sounding more serious than she ever had towards him. “But what about you?”

Mikleo smiled softly and reassured, “All I want is to be with Sorey, and I’ll get that.”

“Spare me,” Edna said, pretending to retch. “I forgot how sappy you could get. You really are a match made for Sorey.”

Snorting, Mikleo smoothed out nonexistent wrinkles in his formal wedding attire. “I’d hope so,” he joked, “considering what we’re doing today.”

“Fulfilling a lifelong dream?” Gramps asked, shuffling over to stand at the head of the aisle by a blushing and nodding Mikleo. He held up both hands for attention, and the entire gathering fell quiet so the ceremony could begin.

At some unspoken signal, the wedding party took turns walking down the aisle. Zaveid and Alisha started the procession, looking like they were windstepping to speed things along. Dezel and Rose followed, doing more of the same. Then it was time.

Everyone stood up.

Mikleo sucked in a breath.

Sorey rolled out from behind the hill, standing tall and proudly driving his damned goblin cart. His eyes met Mikleo’s from the other end of the aisle.

Mikleo breathed out slowly, too caught up in Sorey to even notice the much-debated goblin cart. It wasn’t important. Sorey was. The sunshine was making his green eyes sparkle extra—but no, all of Sorey’s light came from within. Mikleo had time for a single thought: _mine_.

Then Sorey was grinning wide and rocketing down the grassy aisle, with decorative white bows and ribbons streaming behind him in the wind from the goblin cart’s gaudy ornamentation. He almost ran Mikleo over, which might have possibly put a dent in their wedding plans for the day, but he managed to stop with a squeal of brakes. “Oh man, that was so cool!” he gushed, holding out a hand to help Mikleo climb up beside him.

Feeling dazed, Mikleo put his hand—his life—in Sorey’s and let himself be pulled onto the monstrous abomination. There wasn’t much room for the both of them, so they stood close together (not that either one minded).

Lailah appeared—from somewhere? Mikleo had been too busy lost in Sorey’s eyes to notice—and as Prime Lord, she gave away her Shepherd.

Again, Mikleo barely realized what was happening even as Edna acted as surrogate big sister and drawled, “I _suppose_ I can give Mikleo away to Sorey, but we all know these two nerds have belonged to each other since the day they were born anyway.”

Gramps nodded knowingly from his central spot in front of the goblin cart, and he read a sacred passage from the Celestial Record before inviting Sorey and Mikleo to share their vows.

Sorey leaned in, rocking the goblin cart a little and sending him stumbling into his groom. Catching himself, he held Mikleo’s hands up between their beating hearts and launched into an impulsive speech about how Mikleo had always been the center of his universe. He talked about Mikleo being his One and Only, his partner in all things, his other half. He talked about his dream of humans and seraphim living together, and how it all stemmed from a selfish desire to spend the rest of his days with Mikleo. He talked about how ecstatic he’d been when Mikleo had insisted upon joining him to visit the world below, and how he couldn’t wait to start their next Journey together as a married couple. Finally, he vowed that his love—unlike crumbling ruins—would stand the test of time as they made new history together and changed the world with the depth of their shared dream.

Subtly using water artes to catch his tears before they fell, Mikleo squeezed Sorey’s hands and tried to remember his painstakingly crafted vows. Mind blank, he uttered, “I love you” because, truly, that was the crux of the matter. Seeing Sorey’s smile grow gave Mikleo the strength he needed so he, too, could speak from the heart. Voice low at first, he began with how happy he was to be standing there that day, even if it was on a goblin cart.

Sorey ducked his head sheepishly, and the wedding guests chuckled. Lailah was still sobbing with feels from Sorey's vows.

“All I ever needed was to be with you,” Mikleo murmured, echoing what he’d told Edna earlier. He talked about how that need influenced his decision to accompany Sorey and then to become his Sub Lord. He talked about how strong and at peace he felt when they became one—

Zaveid catcalled from the front row.

Glaring, Mikleo tossed over his shoulder, “I meant when we _armatize_!”

“Yeah, yeah, sure,” Zaveid said with a wink, as Edna groaned over the tittering guests, “Kill me now.”

Clearing his throat, Mikleo refocused on Sorey and talked about how hard he worked to be worthy of Sorey, but how he feared he would never be good enough. Shushing a protesting Sorey with a finger over his lips, Mikleo continued to talk about how he couldn’t wait to share new dreams together as they explored their relationship through the uncharted territory of marriage. He ended by saying there could be no race, because starting now, they were both winners. To have each other was the greatest gift of all.

Sorey didn’t even wait for Gramps’s permission before swooping in for the sealing kiss.

Mikleo barely heard Gramps announce them as “husband-and-husband,” but he did hear—and feel—Sorey moan lightly into his mouth. They pulled back to do their secret handshake and wrist bump before colliding faces again. Pulling Sorey closer, Mikleo pressed tight against his new husband and enjoyed the kissing and then the tickling and—

—the goblin cart wobbled and tipped over from the escalating tickle-war-slash-make-out, depositing the two kissing grooms on the grass. The wheel spun in the air. Some of the white ribbons tangled in the spokes.

Whimpering, Sorey pulled back and looked at his beloved goblin cart. “Well, at least we got married on it before it tilted over.”

“So you’re happy?” Mikleo pressed, just to be sure. The grass was itchy under his back, but as long as Sorey had a positive answer—

Sorey smiled his just-for-Mikleo smile. “I would’ve been happy to marry you no matter what,” he murmured, softly brushing back some of Mikleo’s bangs. “The goblin cart just made our wedding cooler.”

Mikleo stared at him, deadpan.

“Uh, I love you, Mikleo,” Sorey said quickly, dipping down for another kiss amidst the cheering and clapping of their wedding guests. “When we have our ceremony to renew our vows, maybe you can be shot out of the goblin cart cannon down the aisle since that’s your thing—” He paused, searched Mikleo’s eyes. “…Or we could forego the whole goblin cart thing next time?” he offered, sealing his promise with a deeper kiss.

Mikleo felt dazed again when Sorey finally rolled off of him. “Fine,” he agreed breathlessly, refusing to let the goblin cart be a liability to their relationship. He would do anything for Sorey. “But for now, I wouldn’t mind traveling from ruin to ruin on it for our honeymoon trip. It beats walking.”

Sorey grinned again and goaded, “You know what else?”

“What?” Mikleo couldn’t think of a single thing to account for the excitement in his husband’s voice.

“We can kiss the whole ride.”

Mikleo’s face softened with affection. There _was_ always a silver lining. “Maotelus bless goblin carts.”

Sorey hugged him. “That’s why you’re my perfect husband.”

“Because I finally said something nice about my love-rival?” Mikleo huffed, trying and failing to hide a smile.

“That,” Sorey acknowledged cheekily, “and because you make the best ice-cream.”

That was fair enough.

And after celebrating with their friends, Sorey and Mikleo zoomed off on their Ruin Expedition Honeymoon. As for the goblin cart? It—now with a crudely crafted ‘Just Married’ sign banging on the back—became a third wheel to their marriage.


End file.
